In traditional allen or socket wrench sets, a series of individual different-size wrench members are provided which constitute the set. During use, one must select the desired wrench member and assemble it with the desired wrench. In that each of these wrench members are loose, they are readily susceptible to being lost. They also require the fabrication of a separate storage case which increases costs and takes up excess space within a tool chest.
Thus it will be appreciated that there remains a need for a wrench having wrench members which are fixed on the wrench and which are adaptable for use, alternatively, as either an allen wrench or as a socket wrench.